Retenue
by Xanaelle
Summary: Rin n'aurait jamais cru être capable de pouvoir s'entendre avec l'autre clown. Mais après une retenue un peu spécial, un marché est conclut entre ces deux fils de satan et personne n'aurait pus imaginer ce qui allait en découlé, pas même cet enfoiré manipulateur de Méphisto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Méphisto + Rin+ Retenue = Problème

_Mais quel ennui!_ Se dit Rin. Pris en retenue, pendant cette chaude journée, alors que tout le monde était parti dans la cour pour trainer avec leurs amis ou déjà rentré chez eux. _Pas que cela change, grand-chose_ pensa le semi-démon avec un rictus amer. Sa maison? Elle avait disparu en même temps que son père était mort. Ses amis? Ceux-ci l'avaient laissé tomber dès qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion. Il ne restait que son frère qui avait essayé de le tuer.

Rin secoua sa tête brusquement. Il ne fallait pas penser comme cela. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison de l'abandonner. Il était, après tout, le fils de Satan. Qui voudrait être ami avec le fils du seigneur de l'enfer. Même si théoriquement s'était la géhenne et non l'enfer, mais bon pas que cela changeait grand-chose.

L'apprentie exorciste secoua une nouvelle fois sa tête. Il n'était pas que le fils de Satan! Il était le fils du plus grand exorciste qui n'avait jamais existé (à ces yeux). Il était Rin Okumura. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre par ce genre de chose. Sinon, comment voulait-il pouvoir botter le cul du roi démon?!

L'élève regarda son superviseur. Cette fois-ci, c'était ce clown à deux balles qui était chargé de la retenue aujourd'hui. Celui-ci plonger dans sa paperasserie ne l'observait même pas. Se contentant de signer d'un air ennuyé le temps de papier qui encombrait le bureau. Ses cheveux mauves semi-longs, ses oreilles pointues semblables aux siennes, ses crocs avec lesquels il mâchouillait distraitement sa lèvre inférieure.

Méphisto s'ennuyait. Mais qui, qui avait eu la grotesque idée d'inventé la paperasserie. Qu'on lui dise pour qu'il puisse aller tuer cet être abject. Cela devait être un démon. Il n'y avait qu'un démon qui puisse inventer une telle activité de torture. Surtout qu'elle était faite volontairement!

Il retient un grognement de mépris à cette pensée. Comme s'il faisait cette création de la géhenne volontairement. Le démon frissonna aux souvenirs de son assistant qui le menaçait avec un exorcisme (bruler tous ces mangas! Quelle atrocité!) s'il ne finissait pas sa paperasserie. Il regarda un énième papier administratif qu'il devait lire et signer. Pour un peu, ça le convaincrait presque de retourner à la Géhenne. Presque.

Sentant un regard fixe sur lui, il leva les yeux de sa paperasse pour tomber sur un regard azuré. Pressentant que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour se distraire, il décida d'entamer la conversation.

— Qu'y a-t-il Okumura-kun?

— Hum? Rin sortit de son état de contemplation

— Tu me regarde depuis un petit moment, y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux me demande? Un sourire amuser se peintura sur le visage du directeur.

— Pourquoi personne à peur de vous? Demanda le semi-démon brusquement

-Hein? Fut tout ce que trouva Méphisto à dire. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait.

— Bah vous êtes un démon, mais vous dirigez une école d'exorciste. Développa l'étudiant.

— Parce que je suis génial! S'amusa le démon

— …

Voyant que sa réponse n'avait rien avancé, il répondit beaucoup plus sérieusement :

— Dison juste que j'ai eue de l'aide

Le visage de son demi-frère montra sa confusion à sa réponse pour le moins mystérieuse.

— J'imagine que c'est en lien avec tes amis. Hasarda-t-il

Le silence qui envahit la pièce et le regard de trahison que lui donna Rin répondit amplement

Il soupira lourdement. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait régler. Il ne pouvait que donner quelques conseils.

— Ils ont peur, parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

Le léger sursaut que le plus jeune eut indiqua qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de l'adulte. Méphisto continua tout de même ce qu'il disait pour empêcher que Rin l'interrompe.

— Tu es le fils d'un démon. Ils ne l'ont pas remarqué et sont devenus amis avec toi. Or, ici, on leur enseigne que les démons sont plus ou moins tous mauvais et qu'il faut les éliminer. Mais toi, toi, Rin, tu ne réponds à aucune description qu'on leur a faite. Cela leur fait peur, car ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi. Pour eux, il n'y a pas de bon démon. Et parce qu'ils ont peur, ils finissent par te détester. Peut-être qu'ils réussiront a outrepassé le fait que tu sois le fils de Satan, mais il n'y a aucune garantie. Je t'avais prévenue que tu n'aurais aucun allié ici. Que beaucoup voudront ta mort, sans raison autre que le fait que tu sois le fils de Satan.

À la fin de sa tirade, il remarqua que les épaules de Rin tremblaient et que son visage crispé par la tristesse était humide de larmes. Il ne put que se sentir désolé pour cet enfant.

— Alors pourquoi? Demanda Rin en sanglotant.

Le directeur de la Sainte-Croix le regarda interrogateur.

— Pourquoi ils n'ont pas peur alors que vous êtes aussi un démon!? Finis par crier le jeune homme au cheveu corbeaux.

— Parce que je suis le directeur. Celui qui leur montre comment ce défendre comme ceux de son espèce. Ils voient que le Vatican a confiance en moins et ne pense donc pas à se méfier de moi.

Le regard de pure désolation sur le visage de son plus jeune frère attrista légèrement Méphisto. Sans penser à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se leva de sa chaise, contourna son bureau et pris son cadet dans une étreinte apaisante, comme celle qu'il avait l'habitude de faire à Amaimon quand celui-ci se sentait seul et pleurait silencieusement.

Rin renifla une dernière fois. Mine de rien, cela faisait réellement du bien d'avoir pleuré, évacué un peu la pression. Il leva la tête et rencontra le regard de la dernière personne au monde sur lequel il se serait attendu à livrer ses états d'âme. Lorsque ses yeux se plongèrent dans leur homologue améthyste, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Quelle honte, il s'était laissé aller devant l'autre clown! Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir. Il détourna les yeux pour sentir que les bras étonnements réconfortants de son ainée le libéraient de leur étreinte. Il recula brusquement et sans oser regarder une nouvelle fois son demi-frère, il sortit rapidement de la salle, embarrassé et un peu surpris de s'être fait consolé par Méphisto.

Méphisto fixa amuser la porte par lequel Rin était sorti. Un petit rire lui échappa en se souvenant du regard et du rougissement du plus jeune. Finalement, cela n'avait pas été si mal été.

**OMAKE**

— NAaaaaaaaaaonnnnnnnnnnn, laisser mes mangas tranquilles.

— Désoler Méphisto-sama, mais vous n'avez pas fini votre paperasserie. Vous avez été prévenus

— Vous me le paierez.

_(Bah oui, avec tout cela, Méphisto à oublier sa paperasserie.)_

**Si vous avez des questions sur pourquoi Rin est aussi « enfant martyr » c'est parce que je crois qu'il devait évacuer toute la pression qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis tout ce qui c'était passé. Et bon, ensuite je me suis dit que Méphisto pourrait bien remplir le rôle de consolateur puisqu'il est lui-même un démon dans une école d'exorciste. Je dois dire que je pense avoir fait Méphisto un peu OOC, mais je ne le vois pas comme un personnage insensible. Certes il est étrange, peu orthodoxe (il a quand même laissé Amaimon attaquer Rin..), mais il se soucis du bien-être de ses élèves. Ce qui indique une certaine sensibilité. Des commentaires?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Remerciement et marché**

**Hello tout le monde! Désoler pour les fautes de frappe de l'autre chapitre! Je l'ai posté tout de suite après l'avoir écrit. Merci pour Demlone! Ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au cœur! Merci aussi à la personne qui a mis dans ses favoris cette fic. Bref, voilà le chapitre deux!**

Rin regardait une porte. Une porte de 2 mètres rembourré et recouvert d'un hideux tissu rose à pois mauve. Un poigné allongé de couleur or semblait narguer le jeune élève. Trente minutes, cela faisait un minimum de trente minutes qu'il était resté là à regarder cette porte plus ou moins simple. Le fils de Satan ne pensait pas pouvoir franchir le seuil de celle-ci. Son orgueil, sa fierté, ne lui permettait pas. Tenir la poignée était une épreuve de volonté. La tournée pour ouvrir cette porte lui était impossible. Portant, une partie de son esprit ne cessait de crier que plus vite c'était fait, plus vite il en serait débarrassé. Ce n'était tout de même pas la mort qui l'attendait au-delà de ce seuil.

Finalement, au prix d'un ultime sursaut de courage, il ouvrit la porte menant à l'antre du démon (littéralement!). Le bureau de ce clown était toujours aussi beau. Le bureau d'apparence simple était orné d'un écran d'ordinateur. Une lampe affreuse diffusait de la lumière sur le bureau. Quelque papier traînait ci et là. Le reste de la pièce, décoré avec plusieurs peintures et quelques plantes avait un air gothique assez particulier qui jurait avec le reste des meubles couleurs jaunes lignées blanches. Faisant fi de tout cela, il marcha d'un pas décidé devant le bureau où siégeait son adversaire occupé à griffonner sur un des documents.

-Ah! Tu t'es enfin décidé à ouvrir cette porte Okumura-Kun, se moqua le démon en levant les yeux vers lui

-La ferme saleté de clown! répliqua rageusement Rin, ses mains se crispèrent sur le paquet qu'il tenait.

-Oh! Que de grossièreté! C'est là les remerciements que j'obtiens pour hier soir?

Le sourire suffisant de cet enfoiré donna brièvement le goût de lui en coller une. Mais apparemment, toutes ces années à supporter des imbéciles avaient fini par payer et il put se retenir. Malheureusement, une rougeur traîtresse, démontrant autant sa gêne que sa colère, colora ses joues. Le sourire de Méphisto s'agrandit. D'un geste vif, l'apprentie exorciste lança sur le bureau un paquet. La surprise du directeur ne parut nullement sur son visage. À croire qu'il avait tout planifié!

-Un cadeau, pour moi! Quelle charmante attention.

-Fermez là. Bougonna Rin, encore rouge.

Ses mains se tordant mutuellement de nervosité. Il espérait que l'autre apprécierait l'effort qu'il y avait mis. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il faisait ce genre de chose.

Sans attendre, Méphisto déballa le présent. Dénouant soigneusement le ruban bleu ciel. Il ouvrit ensuite délicatement l'emballage d'un bleu Prusse métallique. Sans regarder l'intérieur, il mit de côté le tout pour une utilisation ultérieure. Il prit enfin un coup d'œil vers le présent désormais découvert. Un sac rempli de cookie aux pépites des chocolats.

-Et que me faut un tel présent?

Détournant légèrement la tête, le rougissement se faisant de plus en plus prononcer de même que la nervosité. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas les biscuits?!

-P-p-p-pour hier. Balbutia le plus jeune, la nervosité l'empêchant de bien articuler.

Sans rien dire, Méphisto porta un des biscuits jusqu'à ses lèvres et croqua au plus grand soulagement du cuisinier.

Méphisto se sentit fondre. C'est cookie était le ciel, un petit morceau du paradis enfermé dans un petit morceau pâtes rondes. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un simple cookie pourrait goûter aussi bon. Il regarda discrètement le nombre restant de biscuit dans le sac. Comment diable Rin avait fait ces biscuits! Et comment pourrait-il s'en procurer d'autres?! Si toute la nourriture de son plus jeune demi-frère était à mourir alors il devait absolument y goûter.

La question était maintenant comment faire? Comment faire pour goûter cette divine nourriture encore et encore? Il remercia mentalement ses années de pratique de camouflage émotionnelle. Rien ne paraissait de son extase intérieure. Ses yeux mauves épièrent le plus discrètement possible l'adolescent qui se tortillait debout devant lui.

Que pouvait-il proposer? Un marché, un pari, qu'est-ce que le plus jeune pourrait vouloir.

_« Pourquoi personne à peur de vous? »_

Il eut un sourire sardonique mental. Il savait!

-Okumura-kun, que dirais-tu d'un petit marché?

La posture de son interlocuteur changea imperceptiblement et passa de la gêne à la confusion. Il trouva légèrement dommage que le rougissement ait disparu. Son petit frère était si mignon lorsqu'il rougissait.

-Il se trouve que je suis lasse de la nourriture des restaurants. Je ne suis moi-même pas un très bon cuisinier.

-Et pourquoi n'embauchez-vous pas un démon Ubakauch? Questionna Rin ne voyant pas où tout cela menait.

\- Tous les représentants de cette espèce me détestent à cause d'un malentendu. Puisque tu es toi-même un cuisinier hors pair. Mon marché est donc le suivant. Je t'enseignerais tout ce qu'i savoir sur le fonctionnement de tes pouvoirs démoniaques

-Pour Vrai! S'exclama bruyamment Rin en l'interrompant.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'instillaient d'excitation tandis que sa queue, libérée de sa prison de tissu, s'agitait vivement derrière lui. Méphisto toussota légèrement pour ramener l'étudiant au calme.

-Oui, mais à une condition.

Aussi soudainement qu'il avait été excité, l'héritier de Satan redevient méfiant en se souvenant que c'était à la base un marché.

\- Quelle condition?

-Oh, trois fois rien. En échange, il faudra que tu me fasses à manger le midi et le soir.

Un sourire arrogant prit place sur le visage de Rin. Alors finalement ce clown aimait sa cuisine. De plus, cette offre était inespérée! Depuis le temps qu'il voulait apprendre à les contrôler ses satanés pouvoirs! Ces compétences en cuisines contre le savoir de l'aîné, il aurait été fou de refuser!

-C'est d'accord, répondit-il rapidement.

Il vit un sourire identique au sien envahir les lèvres du directeur. Visiblement, cet accord allait être fructifiant pour tous les deux.

-Tes leçons commenceront à 19H00 demain. N'oublie pas la nourriture, rappela le démon

-Kay!

Sur ce, il sortit de la salle plus confiant que lorsqu'il était rentré. Restait plus qu'à annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Yukio.

Méphisto jubila mentalement, non seulement il pourrait avoir quotidiennement de cette délicieuse nourriture, mais en plus il avait bientôt fini cette paperasse de l'enfer! C'était réellement une journée excellente pour lui.

**Omake**

Yukio regarda son frère faire les cent pas devant la cuisine. C'était inquiétant, jamais son frère n'avait hésité pour entrer dans une simple pièce avant. Lorsque Rin rentra dans la pièce avec une rougeur suspecte sur les joues, son radar à problème s'activa. D'abord Rin rentrait de sa retenue en courant et en rougissant puis il préparait ce qui lui semblait être des biscuits en rougissant de nouveau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son grand-frère était-il amoureux?!

**Encore une fois, j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC, je trouve qu'il est très difficile de faire le personnage de Méphisto. J'ai toujours peur de sortir trop du caractère d'origine du personnage. Sinon, je suis contente qu'il y ait des personnes qui aiment mon histoire. J'ai beaucoup d'idée pour celle-ci et j'ignore moi-même dans quelle direction elle ira. Seule chose sûre, c'est un MéphistoxRin! **

**À la prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Explication et supplice**

**Merci à Caliste, Emie-chan, Yumeshiro, Yaoi-chan-poowa et Demlone pour leur commentaire! Je suis vraiment contente que Méphisto ne soit pas OOC. C'est un personnage très complexe après tout. Sinon, désoler que les chapitres soit court, mais en tant que tel le chapitre un et deux aurait pu être combiné pour faire un seul chapitre. Ce sera probablement le cas pour plusieurs autres chapitres tels que celui-ci et le prochain. Bonne lecture**

Yukio regarda Rin. Lui lançant des œillades emplis de curiosité. Son grand frère agissait vraiment bizarrement ces derniers temps. D'abord la cuisine, ensuite, ça… oui cela devenait suspect. Le fils du diable était assis sur une chaise. Pas très étrange vous en conviendrez. Ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et entrait dans le monde des dimensions parallèles était le fait que Rin Okumura, monsieur je-fonce-dans-le-tas-sans-réfléchir, le type qui n'étudiait jamais, l'élève cancre numéro un dans sa catégorie d'imbécile, pensait. Plus précisément, il réfléchissait très intensément sous les yeux inquiets de Yukio.

Quand Rin réfléchissait, tout devenait bizarre. La solution la plus logique serait de l'interrompre dans sa réflexion avant qu'une idée vraiment foireuse sorte du lot.

-Nii-san? Tenta-t-il très incertains

L'interpelé ne leva même pas la tête vers lui. Ne semblant pas l'avoir entendu. Il devrait donc y aller plus fortement.

-Okumura Rin! Dit-il du ton le plus sévère qu'il pouvait.

Rin bondit de sa chaise pour se mettre au garde-à-vous. Ses yeux concentrés uniquement sur Yukio. Le plus mature eut un instant d'incrédulité. Il était dans une école, pas à l'armer. Son ton de voix n'était pas si sévère! _(Biinnnnn)_

-Nii-san, content de voir que tu es revenus sur terre. Dit-il sévèrement.

-Eeeh! Désoler Yukio, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. S'excusa Rin penaud

-Maaa, ce n'est pas grave, mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Eh! Pourquoi? Lui demanda son frère curieux.

-…

Comment lui dire? Comment lui dire qu'il savait que son frère ainé était un imbécile qui avait un maximum de deux neurones dans son cerveau et que le fait qu'il pense signifiait probablement l'apocalypse. _(Je n'en mets pas un peu trop? Zorch : Naannn, tu dis juste la vérité…après tous Satan a peut-être voler l'idée de son confrère, le père de Belzeebub)_

-Et bien, tu as un comportement étrange ces temps-ci. Dit-il plus diplomatique que l'auteur. _(Je ne viens pas de briser le quatrième mur là?)_

\- Tu trouves? Lui répondit distraitement Rin.

Rin essaya de se rappeler comment il aurait pu se comporter bizarrement ces derniers temps. Rien ne lui traversa l'esprit. Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose d'extraordinaire s'était passé, non?

….

….

….

Quoique…..

YukioLecingléenmauvemaproposerdem'entraineraprèsl'écoleC'estgénialnonjevaisenfinapprendreàmeservirdemespouvoirsDonct'inquiétepasdenepasmevoirrentréaprèsl'école

Heureusement que Yukio était expert en babillage rapide. Cela lui permit de tout comprendre ce que son frère venait de dire.

-Mmm, c'est une bonne chose que Méphiso-sama est accepté de t'enseigner.

Rin sourit d'un air joyeux et acquiesça vivement. Surtout pour la somme dérisoire que l'autre clown lui avait demandé. D'ailleurs, il ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de commencer tout de suite à préparer le repas pour tout le monde de demain. Surtout qu'il en avait un de plus à faire. Mine de rien cela prenait du temps à cuisiner.

-Bon, je vais préparer nos bentos! S'exclama Rin joyeusement.

Il sentit le regard de son frère le suivre jusque dans la cuisine. Yukio agissait étrangement. Un peu plus et il pourrait être inquiet. Mais bon Yukio agissait toujours étrangement! (_C'est lui qui dit cela?!)_

_**Le lendemain**_

Rin ne pouvait attendre à ce soir! Il avait tellement hâte de voir à quoi l'entrainement allait ressembler! Le dirlo allait probablement lui montré plein de trucs super cools! Il remua sur sa chaise. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de Yukio sur lui, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en pleine classe, mais il était incapable de se retenir! Il ne pouvait pas arrêter, son excitation était trop importante pour la contenir. Il devait faire quelque chose!

-Mr Okumura, pouvez-vous me dire ce que je viens d'expliquer? Questionna sèchement son professeur.

-Euh..c'était à propos, euh des gobelins, et de euh…leur point faible? Tenta pitoyablement Rin

-s'il vous plait, veuillez prêter attention aux cours , avec vos notes, cela vaut mieux pour vous. Soupira finalement Yukio après un instant de silence.

Rin rougit fortement sous la gêne et hocha la tête. Quelle honte! Il avait une soudaine envie de se cacher au fond d'un trou et de disparaitre. Se retenant de gigoter, il décida de se concentrer à fond sur les cours pour que le temps passe plus vite. Enfin, c'est ce que l'autre proverbe disait. Le temps passe plus vite lorsque l'on s'amuse. Pas vrai?...

Pas vrai?

**Avec l'espoir que ce chapitre vous contentera. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi productive depuis longtemps. Deux chapitres en moins d'une semaine, je suis presque dans mes délais, y pas à dire, je m'auto félicite. J'adore vraiment le couple de Méphisto et Rin, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfic sur ce couple et lorsqu'il y en a, Rin est une fille. En plus, elles ne sont pas longues. Mon but est de faire un fic MéphistoxRin d'une longueur respectable. Avec l'espoir, encore une fois, d'avoir votre support :**

**Zephyra Xanaelle Kaemon Ryuuketsuu Kuro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Une lueur d'espoir dans l'abime de l'ignorance**

**Non! Je ne suis pas morte! Je sais, je sais, je joue bien la comédie, pas besoin d'applaudir. Et maintenant, bonne lecture! **

_RIN_

Rin tremblait d'excitation contenu. Sa queue remuait dans tous les sens pour le signifié au monde entier…comme si le sourire à cent mille watts ne suffisait pas….

Un sac dans une main contenant deux bentos pour l'autre clown, son épée dans le dos _(Shura lui avait rendu pour l'occasion) _et le plus important : son MP3 dans une poche. Qu'on se le tienne pour dit, il n'allait nulle part sans celui-ci. Il parcourut en sautillant les innombrables couloirs qui séparaient sa dernière salle de classe du bureau du seigneur du temps. Le benjamin de la famille du roi de la Géhenne avait finalement trouvé un professeur qui ferait plus que lui mettre des chandelles dans la face en lui disant de les allumer sans aucune explication (_Shura...)_.

L'apprenti exorciste arriva enfin à destination. Non mais, qui avait eu l'idée franchement débile de crée une école qui ressemble à un labyrinthe? Réflexion faite, cela devait être l'excentrique directeur. Il devait trouver amusant de voir les élèves ET les professeurs s'y perdre.

Le plus vieux _(physiquement)_ de la fratrie Okumura cogna à la porte. Il attendit…et attendit…..et attendit.

_« Mais que fait donc ce satané clown?! »_

N'étant pas d'un naturel patient, il décida d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer sans permission. La porte désormais ouverte laissa découvrir une vue des plus inattendues….Méphisto dormant sur sa paperasserie. L'adolescent d'un tempérament turbulent tenta de calmer l'indignation qui montait insidieusement en lui. Il prit une grande respiration, compta jusqu'à dix, imagina le clown en train de se masturber pour ensuite frissonner et se mettre à gémir un :_ « ewwwwww »_ de dégout pur. Cela lui tomba encore plus sur les nerfs. Voyant que cela ne menait à rien, et puisque c'était la faute au fou qui se prenait pour le directeur devant lui, Rin décida de laisser libre cours à sa colère de manière pacifique.

-HÉÉ, CRÉTIN D'ABRUTIE DE DIRECTEUR! VOUS VOUS RAPPELEZ QU'ON A UN RENDEZ-VOUS?! MAIS NOOOOOOOOOOON! PUISQUE VOUS PIONCEZ AU LIEU DE TRAVAIL! ET ÇA SE DIT ADULTE? MON CUL !

_MÉPHISTO_

Le démon aux cheveux violets dormait. Non sérieusement, il dormait de ce sommeil ultra confortable, super réparateur couronné d'un rêve tout simplement exquis. D'un sommeil qui n'arrive généralement qu'une fois l'an juste histoire de nous faire chier. Absolument rien ne pourrait le sortir de son sommeil. Ni les menaces de son sadique de secrétaire (qu'il soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'être un espion pour son paternel), ni les jérémiades de son bruyant jeune frère devant lui. Surement que s'il l'ignorait, l'étudiant partirait. Alors que le jeune semi-démon continuait son agression verbale, Mephisto se demanda brièvement ce qui l'avait poussé à lui proposer de lui apprendre à se contrôler. Brusquement, le souvenir de la saveur des cookies lui revint en mémoire. Il délibéra légèrement avec lui-même pour savoir si cela en valait vraiment la peine puisqu'il devrait enseigner à L'exwire immature. Puis en vain à la conclusion que oui, cela en valait foutrement la peine. Le seigneur du temps ouvrit les yeux et s'installa correctement dans son fauteuil (qui, peu importe à quel point son secrétaire lui disait le contraire, était super cool).

-Enfin calmer Okumura-Kun. Demanda-t-il un sourire moqueur jouant sur ses lèvres.

L'étudiant le regardait essouffler par son monologue et les joue rougies à cause du souffle cours. Son propre sourire s'élargit. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir taquiner les gens sans essuyer une tentative de meurtre comme c'était le cas à la Géhenne.

-Déjà Okumura-kun, nous n'avons aucun rendez-vous : tu n'es tout simplement pas mon type.

Il vit le visage du plus jeune devenir rouge de colère. Il enchaina pour ne pas le laisser répliquer.

-Et deusio, tu ne veux pas apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs.

Son ton plein d'innocence feinte rendit le visage de l'étudiant encore plus rouge pour son plus grand plaisir. Rin était tellement facile à taquiner!

_RIN_

« Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, c'est ton directeur, c'est un membre important de l'ordre et tu es toujours en probation. Si tu le tue, tu seras le suivant sur a liste. Ne pas le tuer, cela n'en vaut pas la peine ne pas le tuer. »

Tel était le mantra que se chantait mentalement en boucle Rin. Non, mais comme si c'était de SA faute qu'il perdait du temps. Et dire qu'il l'avait trouvé sympathique la dernière fois….

Voyant que le directeur démoniaque attendait toujours une réponse verbale, il grogna un « oui » à peine reconnaissable.

Il eut un mauvais pressentiment dès qu'il vit l'enfoiré qui allait lui servir de professeur sourire encore plus.

-Je n'ai rien entendu Okumura-kun.

Il repensa au fait que de le tuer ne valait pas la peine. Probablement que le monde entier le remerciait d'avoir mis fin au joug de se démon.

Malheureusement, c'était pour le moment impossible. Pour des raisons autant physiques, politiques que personnelles. Il grinça des dents, mais répondit tout de même plus fort.

-Oui Méphisto-Sama.

Il avait mis le plus d'ironie possible dans cette démonstration de respect, pour le rendre aussi méprisant que possible. Et dire qu'il y a peu il avait hâte d'avoir ce cours.

Le salopard avait les yeux pétillants de plaisirs lorsqu'il lui répondit.

-Au moins tu connais ta place Okumura-Kun. Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas remplir ta part de marché?

_MÉPHISTO_

Le seigneur du temps regarda avec délice son plus jeune frère enragé silencieusement. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement. Il obtenait un divertissement, des repas divins et une raison pour ne pas faire sa paperasserie.

Le directeur vit l'élève poser le sac que celui-ci tenait dans sa main droite avec une œillade assassine. Le sac, transparent, laissait entrevoir deux boites de bento ainsi que deux petits pots pour emporter, eux aussi transparents, contenant visiblement de nouveaux cookies. Il en saliva presque à l'idée de ce petit gout de paradis, mais se retint. Il avait une image à maintenir.

-Bien, maintenant es-tu prêt pour ta première leçon?

Le visage et les yeux de l'adolescent aux cheveux couleur corbeaux semblaient vouloir lui faire passer le message sur ce que pensait celui-ci.

Cela devait ressembler à ceci : « Jusqu'à quand tu comptes te foutre de ma gueule. Non, mais sérieux, t'en as d'autre des faciles comme ça?»

-Je demandais juste.

Bon, première étape : savoir ce que le plus infantile des jumeaux Okumura connaissait sur la classe des Rois démons.

Chacun des fils de Satan en était un. Ils avaient tous et chacun d'entre eux un pouvoir qui leurs permettait de contrôler un élément vivant ou non du monde. C'était probablement ce qui se rapprocherait le plus du pouvoir de Rin. En tant qu'héritier du trône, il n'avait pas d'autre équivalent que leur père biologique Satan. Le pouvoir des rois, son pouvoir, pouvait s'y comparer un minimum. C'était plus que suffisant pour lui enseigner.

-D'abord, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur les rois démons?

Pour une fois, Rin s'exécuta sans rechigner.

-Ce sont des démons qui peuvent contrôler d'autres démons sans se faire taper dessus par ceux-ci. Ils sont très puissants et …

Mephisto trouva l'image de son jeune frère qui penchait sa tête en froissant le visage réellement mignon. Aucun de ses autres frères ne le faisait maintenant. Ils étaient tous si sérieux. Sauf Amaimon, mais c'était pour cela qu'il était son préféré.

-… ils ont des pouvoirs super cool? Essaya Rin après s'être torturé les méninges.

_RIN_

Il n'avait pas encore abordé ce sujet en profondeur en cours. Ce n'était pas comme si les professeurs pensaient que leurs étudiants avaient une chance contre cette sorte de démon. À leur niveau? Impossible. Ce qu'il avait répondu était en gros tout ce qu'il pouvait ce souvenir et ce qui leur avait été dit.

Quoi? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'étudie pas et n'écoute pas totalement en classe qu'il ne retient rien. Vrai, il ne passait quasiment jamais les examens et test surprise. Ceci était surtout dû au fait que le stress lui faisait tout oublier. Mais poser lui une question dans une conversation sur un sujet de la classe et il pourrait vous faire un assez bon résumer. Ce n'était franchement pas de sa faute s'il souffrait d'un trouble de l'attention mineur!

-Pour être honnête, commença Mephisto, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de ta part.

-HÉ!

-Pour faire simple, un roi démon a certes le pouvoir de contrôler certains types de démons, mais seulement ceux avec qui il a une affinité. Ensuite, tu n'as pas tort en disant qu'ils sont puissants et qu'ils ont certains pouvoirs. Cependant, le plus important est le fait que ce soit tous des enfants du roi de la Géhenne avec une démone.

-Quoi?!

-Bien sûr, leur pouvoir sont différent du tien puisque tu es l'Héritier. Mais il s'en rapproche suffisamment pour qu'on puisse s'en servir comme base d'éducation.

-Minute, minute!

-Oui? Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda le démon plus âgé.

Rin l'observa incrédule. Il plaisantait non? De quoi quelque chose ne va pas? Bien sûr que quelque chose ne va pas?! Il venait d'apprendre que les rois démons sont ses demi-frères et qu'en plus il devait hériter du trône paternel! Laissez-lui le temps d'assimiler non de Dieu!

Il prit une grande respiration et posa le plus tranquillement possible les nombreuses questions qui lui passaient dans l'esprit.

-Ok, déjà, tous les rois démons sont mes demi-frères!

-Oui, je pensais que c'était un peu évident puisque je viens de le dire.

-Alors pourquoi c'est moi l'héritier!? Pourquoi ne pas choisir l'un entre eux?! Je suis certain que cela leur plairait plus qu'à moi!

Méphisto eut un sourire victorieux du chat ayant obtenu le lait, le canari et le poisson.

-Parce qu'ils ne possèdent pas les flammes de Satan.

-Hein?

-Tes flammes sont un pouvoir unique qui est comparable à celui de Satan. Tu n'as pas encore atteint ton plein potentiel. Mais lorsque tu le feras….

Le sourire du directeur s'élargit et Rin changea de sujet.

-Ok. Alors en quoi mon pouvoir et le leur se ressemblent.

Cela eût l'air fonctionné et l'homme plus vieux reprit un semblant de sérieux.

-Déjà, les deux pouvoirs ont la même base, celui de Satan. Ensuite, l'apparence physique est sensiblement la même. Humanoïde, avec des oreilles affilées, des crocs, des pupilles ovales et une queue. Ce qui fait qu'il est possible t'apprendre à mieux comprendre ton corps et ton pouvoir grâce à eux.

-OK, mais il y a une faille dans tout cela. Il y en a aucun qui voudra m'aider.

Rin fit le regard de son interlocuteur pesait sur lui. Soudain le silence se fit comme s'il avait dit une grosse, mais là une grosse connerie. L'exwire vit l'adulte soupiré longuement.

-Comme je le disais, il est possible de t'apprendre à mieux te comprendre grâce à eux. Ce qui m'amène à te donner ton premier exercice : la méditation.

-Quoi!? Mais c'est quoi le lien?

-Ayant été élevés par des humains, tes instincts démoniaques sont endormis. C'est comme quand ton épée est dans son fourreau. Tes pouvoirs sont toujours là, mais endormirent. Dans ce cas-ci, pour réveiller tes instincts, il faut que tu entres en contact avec eux. Que tu renoues avec ton côté démoniaque si tu veux.

L'adolescent se méfia instantanément de cet instinct.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose? Dit-il soupçonneux.

-Non, contrairement à la croyance populaire, les démons n'ont pas comme instincts de tuer tout ce qui bouge. Dans ton cas cela va te permettre de comprendre inconsciemment comment contrôler ce côté de toi. La prochaine étape sera de t'enseigner quels sont les instincts de bases.

-Ça ne devrait pas être la première?

-C'est quelque chose dont tu dois faire l'expérience avant que je puisse te l'expliquer. Vois ça comme ton traumatisme malin.

L'héritier légèrement découragé (Lui! Médité! Quelle torture!) chercha un endroit pour s'installer. Il finit par jeter son dévolue sur le canapé et alla s'y choir.

Il croisa les jambes, se mit le dos droit et posa ses paumes sur ses genoux. Dans les films que l'adolescent avait vus cela ressemblait à cela de la méditation. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour vider son esprit.

_MÉPHISTO_

Miracle! Rin Okumura savait se taire! Et pouvaient dire des choses intelligentes! Dans son for intérieur, Méphisto avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre ouverte. Extérieurement, rien n'y paraissait. Il n'avait pas un doctorat en poker face pour rien. Non, sérieusement, il avait réellement un doctorat en poker face dans le tiroir de gauche de son bureau. Premier de sa classe en plus!

Le roi du temps se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait faire maintenant : manger, faire sa paperasserie, embêter quelqu'un, aller lire un manga ou jouer à un jeu vidéo….Que faire, que faire.

Idée, il allait manger ET lire un manga. Oui, oui cela n'était pas vraiment ces pensées les plus intelligentes, mais hé! Il s'ennuyait là. Et il avait passé plus d'une dizaine de minutes avec Rin! Cela avait fait baisser le QI général!

Décidé, il ouvrit le tiroir secret de son bureau où se cachaient encore ses derniers mangas (Ceux que son secrétaire n'avait pas encore brulés) et ouvrit un des bentos. Il s'installa confortablement et se mit à entrer dans le monde de Fullmetal alchemist.

**Omake : **_SHURA_

Shura regarda fixement son apprentie. Non, mais, de quoi l'autre clown se mêlait! C'était son jouet à torturer! Pas le sien! En même temps, cela lui donnera plus de temps pour agacer l'autre jumeau et à boire. Mouais, peut-être que c'était à son avantage. Surtout qu'elle n'aura plus à se faire quasi bruler à chaque fois que Rin recommençait son exercice. Ouais, finalement c'était une super bonne idée!

-Yep, c'est d'accord! Tu peux aller t'entrainer avec Méphisto au lieu de mon humble personne.

Elle vit l'étudiant s'étouffer sur l'humble, mais décida dans sa grande bonté de laisser passer. Elle avait un Yukio à embêter! Niark, niark, niark.

**Enfin fini! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à en poser! Si vous pense qu'un personnage commence à devenir trop OOC, dite le moi! Car c'est la dernière que je veux. Sinon, mercis à Renard bleu, à KendraChoou, à Alyxel et à Caliste pour les reviews du chapitre 3. Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans vos favoris ou à suivre. J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de vos attentes! Sinon, le chapitre 5 est pour la semaine prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Oui, je sais…j'ai été un peu dure avec Rin, mais ce n'est pas ma faute! C'est le côté un peu bitch de ma personnalité. Pas ma faute, nope. Sinon, j'espère vraiment que je ne sors pas trop des personnages. Si cela arrive, me prévenir s'il-vous-plait. Parce que personnellement je déteste les fanfiction avec des personnages trop ooc. Donc j'aimerais éviter de faire de même. Je sais, leur relation commence mal, mais à la base, je ne peux pas les voir s'entendre tout d'un coup et de s'avouer leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Nan, là, cela va prendre du temps, de la patience et beaucoup, beaucoup de déni pour Méphisto. Pour Rin, de l'inconscience et au moins la même dose de déni. Cela va être marrant. Héhéhéhé…..bonne lecture! Que le rideau se lève.**

**Zorchide: Également, pour clarifier une petite erreur de compréhension. Ookami, quand je parlais de Belzebub, je parlais du manga Belzebub. Dans se manga, le père (le roi des démons) de Bel, envoient son plus jeune fils âgé de 2 ans sur terre pour qu'il fasse l'apocalypse. Désolé, du malentendu.**

**Zeph : O.O'' Zorchide….je crois qu'elle le savait. Que tu es stupide. -.-'**

_RIN_

Une semaine! Une semaine et toujours rien! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que Méphisto essayait de lui faire découvrir. C'était quoi d'abord, cette histoire d'instinct démoniaque endormie? Il était qui?! Ichigo?! Avec des pouvoirs de shinigami endormis et tout?! Non, mais! Il était quasiment sûr que le dirlo se foutait de sa gueule en ce moment et que tout cela n'était qu'un plan pour avoir de la bouffe gratos!

-AAAAAAARGGGHHH! Cria-t-il frustré.

Tout cela ne menait à rien! À ce point, il était quasiment mieux de retourner voir Shura….

L'exwire soupira lourdement. Non, Shura ne pourrait jamais l'aider comme l'autre démon le pouvait. Il allait devoir comprendre cela tout seul.

Il leva la tête pour regarder le ciel. Au final, c'était toujours comme cela. L'ainée Okumura devait toujours régler les choses seules. Les combats avec les autres, les disputes avec son frère, son héritage…l'adolescent avait toujours dû jongler avec cela seul.

« _Seul? »_…non, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Avant, il avait son père pour l'aider. Il avait Yukio aussi. Avant, il n'était pas un semi-démon.

Pour ce que cela changeait aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il était condamné à être seul? En même temps si l'amitié était de lâcher un ami à chaque énorme coup dur….il pourrait probablement s'en passer. Yukio avait essayé de le tuer, ses « amis » l'ignoraient…..mouaif. L'amitié devait vraiment être surfaite.

N'empêche, c'était vraiment con. Si Satan n'avait pas tué son père, il aurait probablement été à ses côtés. Qui voudrait rester dans une organisation où il est méprisé et détestée sans rien faire?! Personne! Merde, lui-même avait abandonné l'école pour cette raison.

L'héritier de Satan secoua la tête. Rien de bon ne venait à penser comme cela. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à avancer maintenant.

Une petite partie de lui ne put s'empêcher de continuer. Car il n'empêche que cela faisait mal. Ça blessait et personne ne s'en souciait de ce qu'il ressentait. Un sourire amer lui étira les lèvres. Il n'était réellement voulu nulle part.

Bon, visiblement, rien ni faisait. L'adolescent enfouit sa main dans une de ses poches pour en ressortir un lecteur mp3. Il mit rapidement deux écouteurs dans ses oreilles et appuya sur _play_. Le son de la voix d'Hatsune Miku se mit à raisonner dans sa tête et il ferma les yeux. La chanson _Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku _semblait appropriée pour aller de pair avec ses pensées.

_MÉPHISTO_

Paperasserie, paperasserie, toujours de la paperasserie. Sérieusement, c'était quoi le délire des humains avec la paperasserie. Cela devait être une maladie pour en produire en aussi grand nombre. C'était fou le nombre de papiers qu'il avait à signer chaque jour. Et après les humains se plaignaient du réchauffement climatique. S'ils arrêtaient de couper des arbres pour faire du papier, peut-être que cela aiderait!

Le démon aux cheveux violets regarda distraitement dehors. La journée était magnifique. Le ciel dégagé par les nuages laissait entrevoir le soleil rayonnant qui illuminait les arbres d'une couleur émeraude profond. L'extérieur semblait inviter tout le monde à venir parcourir les rues. Pour combler le tout, on pouvait voir une petite brise, que l'on devinait rafraichissante, faire onduler les feuilles des arbres. Être coincé à l'intérieur devenait une torture pour quiconque y était condamné comme le directeur de l'école.

Méphisto pensait sérieusement à détruire celle-ci à l'aide de Rin… Il pourrait toujours dire que c'était un accident causé lors de l'entrainement. Entrainement qui, d'ailleurs, n'avançait toujours pas. Il devait admettre que cela devenait de plus en plus ennuyant. En même temps, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait obtenir en claquant des doigts….sauf si s'était lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Le directeur regarda dehors encore une fois. Échapper à la paperasserie ou la faire une bonne fois pour toutes…..être sage ou être désobéissant…..nan, l'obéissance était surfaite pour lui.

Un énorme sourire aux lèvres en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois dehors il ricana presque en disant les fameux mots magiques.

-Ein, Zein, Drein!

Une fois dans son formulaire canin, il prit rapidement la direction de la porte encore ouverte et se dirigea le plus calmement possible vers la liberté.

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été tenté par la température. Plusieurs étudiants trainassaient ici et là, vaguant à des occupations obscures et surement ennuyeuses. Le second roi le plus fort se dirigea dans un coin sombre. Il adorait laisser trainer ses oreilles. Après, le démon avait toujours de bons secrets pour faire chanter. On dira ce que l'on voudra, mais les jeunes bourgeois étaient de vraies pipelettes. Il tendait l'oreille à gauche et à droite lorsqu'il entendit le « nom » de son nouvel apprenti.

-Je ne me sens pas en sécurité avec le fils de Satan dans les parages!

-Je me demande qui a permis ça…

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerais savoir pour lui donner un morceau de mon esprit! Quelle idée stupide de laisser un monstre comme cela dans l'école. Ils ne se soucient pas de notre sécurité?!

-Si jamais il perdait le contrôle une nouvelle fois?!

-Il devrait juste mourir selon moi.

-Je pleins Okumura-sensei, il a à vivre avec un dangereux démon après tout.

Méphisto se demanda à quel point les êtres humains pouvaient être stupides. À chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir trouvé, les humains trouvaient le moyen de le surprendre. Si Assiah n'avait pas été aussi amusant, le roi du temps aurait probablement laissé son père détruire ce monde.

-Euh…vous oubliez qu'Okumura-sensei est le frère jumeau d'Okumura-kun?

Miracle, une lueur d'intelligence dans cette bande d'idiots.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose!

-En quoi?

-Il est humain en partant et il n'a jamais essayé de nous tuer.

Amusant comment les humains semblaient tout prendre à cœur. À la Gehenne, le fait qu'un prince essayait de vous tuer devait être pris comme un honneur. Rin n'avait même pas réussi à leur donné une égratignure et ces étudiants trouvaient le moyen de se plaindre. Triste….et combien ennuyeux. Leur réaction avait été siiii prévisible. Ils n'avaient même pas été en mesure de l'étonner….à part la petite Shiemi. La blondinette avait tout de même réussi à calmer son plus jeune frère après tout. Lui-même avait cru qu'elle au moins ne lui tournerait pas le dos. À bien y penser, Yukio avait fait de même. Tournée le dos à son frère jumeau dans l'adversité. Alors que l'ainée essayait toujours de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Quel revirement! Quel suspense!

Le démon violet eut un rire canin. Amaimon pouvait ne pas comprendre sa fascination pour le jumeau enfantin, mais il allait le faire bientôt. Après tout, tous les évènements intéressants tournant autour du jeune ados et les réactions de celui-ci étaient pour le moins imprévisible.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, où se trouvait l'acteur principal. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait arranger une rencontre « accidentel » entre le fils de Shiro et les autres étudiants! Le démon violet se demandait déjà comment cela allait se finir.

Se servant de son flair, le directeur se chercha brièvement l'odeur d'océan, de bonne cuisine et agrémenté de solitude ces temps-ci.

L'odeur l'amena jusqu'au dortoir pour le moins sinistre de la fratrie Okumura. Il dut contourner le bâtiment pour se rendre dans l'ombre d'un arbre.

_RIN _

Il dormait, bercé par le son de la musique. Il rêvait comme à chaque fois qu'il y a avait deux partis de lui. Une, parfaite, sans aucune coupure avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Des flammes bleues l'entouraient et une queue noire se balançait au gré d'un vent inexistant. Une aura avertissait toute créature qui passerait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec. L'autre était abimé. De multiples blessures meurtrissaient sa chair. Ses cheveux longs servaient à cacher ses yeux qui, si on les avait vues, auraient paru chaleureux et remplis de gentillesse. Son visage était un miroir abimé de l'autre. Ses lèvres semblaient avoir été cousues pour lui permettre de parler, mais pas de crier. L'une était démoniaque, l'autre humaine.

C'est deux êtres se battaient entre eux, s'entraidaient, s'aimaient et se détestaient. Dans un bal hypnotique pour décider qui finirait par devenir celui qui prendrait le plus d'influence sur lui. Qu'elle partit allait déterminer ses actes. Lui-même siégeait sur une banquette pour regarder le spectacle et déterminer qui était le vainqueur. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer la persévérance de l'humain, qui clairement en désavantage, continuait de se battre. Il ne pouvait qu'être surpris par la gentillesse du démon qui peu importe ses victoires, refusait de tuer son adversaire. Cela semblait être une danse qui allait devenir éternelle. Si l'un gagnait, il soignait l'autre. Une guerre qui ne trouverait probablement jamais de fin.

Quelquefois, ces deux êtres discutaient ensembles, une argumentation féroce qui n'était pour eux une autre façon de se battre. Celui abimé qu'il avait fini par surnommer Kinkiyo, l'homme solitaire, était celui qui avait commencé le débat.

-C'est de ta faute! Si tu n'avais pas…, si tu n'avais pas laissé les flammes prendre le dessus, nous ne serions pas encore seuls!

Celui parfait nommé Kunisada, celui qui porte la flamme, ne se laissa pas démonté de son flegme habituel.

-Tu as raison, nous serions morts. N'est-ce pas mieux ainsi?

-Je préfèrerais être mort plutôt que seul.

La frustration était évidente chez l'humain. Il semblait retenir ses larmes alors qu'il fusillait l'autre du regard.

-Jamais je n'accepterais de mourir aussi facilement et certainement pas avant d'avoir tué Satan. Dois-je te rappeler QUI a voulu aller affronter l'autre brocoli? Moi, j'étais pour laisser l'autre blondasse mourir, mais noooon. Il a fallu que monsieur veuille la sauver.

-On ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Shiemie-chan!

-Pourquoi? Elle n'est pas utile à notre but.

-Elle est notre amie! On protège nos amis!

-Était. Si elle ne veut plus l'être pour une raison aussi futile que notre ascendance c'est son problème. On se débrouillera mieux sans ce poids mort.

-Ils sont toujours nos amis! Ils ont juste…..ils ont juste besoin de s'habituer.

Cette fois les larmes coulaient pour de bon pour la partie humaine de Rin.

-Si c'est ça nos amis, on peut tout de suite aller se rendre à Satan. Je suis sûr qu'il fera un meilleur allié.

-Il a tué notre père!

-Et notre frère a essayé de nous tuer. Nos amis nous ont trahis et ce même père nous a menti toute notre vie.

-Père l'a fait pour nous protégé!

-Et les autres?

-Ils….

-Ils?

-Ils pensent que nous sommes des monstres…et ils ont peut-être raison.

-Nous ne sommes pas des monstres parce que nous somme à moitié démon. Nous serons des monstres que si nous choisissons de le devenir. Les démons vivent dans le cœur des hommes non?

-Tu viens réellement de cité père?!

-Il en avait des bonnes parfois.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire.

-Faire comme on l'a fait jusqu'ici, leur montrer qu'on est les meilleurs.

-Mais, il faut encore réussir l'exercice de Méphisto pour continuer l'entrainement.

-Tes sérieux?

-Quoi!

-Tu pensais que l'on était quoi?!

-La partie humaine et démoniaque de Rin Okumura. Nous influençons ses actes comme le fait normalement les partis gentils et méchants des autres humains.

-Bonne réponse! Donc cela fait de moi….

-La partie démoniaque?

-Et qu'est-ce que la partie démoniaque?

-La partie ayant tous les instincts démoniaques?

-…

-…

-…

-Oh…

-Bon donc c'est réglé. Oï! Okumura Rin! Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu auras à me choisir comme vainqueur si tu veux avancer. Écoute-moi bien, car c'est la seule fois que je le dirais. Je suis un démon, je suis le fils de Satan. Je ne protège que ce que je veux protéger. Le reste peut bruler dans mes flammes pour ce dont je me soucie. Jusqu'ici tu as pu avancer en ne choisissant d'écouter ta partie humaine. Cela ne peut plus continuer si tu ne veux pas mourir et laisser mourir tous ceux qui sont importants pour toi, tu auras à m'accepter autant que l'autre mièvrerie là-bas.

_MÉPHISTO_

Oh! Quelle surprise! Quel revirement! Son jeune élève était finalement entré en phase avec son côté «démoniaque ». La douce lueur bleue qui émanait du corps de l'apprentie pulsait en phase avec ce qu'il pouvait deviner être le rythme de la musique qu'il écoutait. Le démon aux cheveux mauves se demanda ce qu'il arriverait si les autres découvraient Rin en ce moment.

Le seigneur du temps vit les yeux de Rin s'ouvrir et remarqua immédiatement les pupilles devenue ovales. Une aura de tranquillité semblait émaner de l'élève d'ordinaire si turbulent. Jamais en cet instant Rin n'avait autant ressemblé à Satan…en plus mignon et en plus jeune.

Il sembla que les dieux avaient exaucé ses prières, car il pouvait sentir le parfum des autres exwires s'approchant. Pour quelle raison, lui-même n'en avait aucune idée, mais la rencontre risquait d'être des plus intéressantes pour lui qui se trouvait en première loge, bien dissimuler dans les buissons.

_RIN_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, délaissant son esprit pour retourner parmi les vivants, il lui sembla que tout était plus fort, mieux en quelque sorte. Ses sens lui donnaient l'impression d'être en mesure de tout percevoir. Il avait l'impression que même sa manière de penser se faisait de façons différentes. Il pouvait désormais sentir les odeurs de ses compagnons de classe qui envahissaient son territoire. Car oui, désormais cette bâtisse était son territoire. Il se leva avec une gracieuseté qu'il n'avait normalement jamais possédée et enroula sa queue autour de son torse. Le fils de Satan se dirigea le plus tranquillement possible vers ses anciens amis. Mais contrairement au passé, ce n'était pas pour leur parler et tenter de réparer les ponts. Non, c'était pour leur demander de s'éloigner de la bâtisse et accessoirement de ne plus s'approcher de lui.

Visiblement, son côté démoniaque était franchement rancunier. Être en phase avec celui-ci lui donnait presque envie de changer carrément de groupe pour ne pas être avec cette bande de traitres…presque parce que cela serait trop de travaille. Il pouvait ajouter paresseux et territorial à la liste du caractère de son côté sombre….La joie.

En même temps, il ne pouvait pas nier que cela était une bonne chose. Il pouvait prendre du recul sur son ancien caractère. Il avait de meilleurs sens. Le plus important était surtout qu'il pouvait désormais mesurer sa propre puissance. Il la sentait autour de lui comme un immense manteau de fourrure qui pulsait en même temps que les battements de son cœur. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer la surface de ses capacités.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant sa maison, il put regarder ses anciens amis se disputer devant la porte. Visiblement, c'était l'heure de la confrontation pour ses camarades avec leurs souvenirs de son ancien lui humain et son nouveau lui un peu moins humains.

**Voilà! Ouais, je sais je suis en retards….désoler!T.T Mais pour ne pas mentir, c'est à cause de SLG, Antoine Daniels et Gravity Falls! C'est eux les coupables! **

**Vous aurez remarqué les deux nouveaux personnages….posé des questions si vous en avez, j'y répondrais.**

**Sinon, merci Ookami pour me faire la remarque sur Yukio. Tu as raison c'est plus dans le style de Méphisto…ou Rin (par moment)….ou Shiro…mais pas Yukio. Je m'excuse donc.! ET juste pour que tu sache, je n'abandonnerais aucune fanfiction. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je les finirais toute…..un jour. Mais celle-ci serait probablement celle qui se fera publier le plus vite. Gloire à la sainte pelle et au Flying spaghetti monster!**


End file.
